


Kuro Kitsune

by sebaciel_on_ice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaciel_on_ice/pseuds/sebaciel_on_ice
Summary: Just who is the real Naruto Uzumaki?Naruto is a Genin by day, and ANBU commander by night. What would the village think if they knew the one they praise is also the one they despise?Eventual Shonen-ai/yaoi. Pairing undecided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS. 
> 
> I just own the randomness that is my imagination.

**Bingo Book Entry #394**   
Name: Unknown  
Codename: 黒 狐 (Kuro Kitsune)  
Clan: Unknown  
Age: Uncertain, assumed to be 20  
Rank: SS  
Village: Konoha  
Description: Konoha ANBU shinobi with mid-length ebony hair and crimson eyes. Always carries a chakra infused katana with a silver fox adorning the handle.  
Risk Level: Flee on Sight 

Kuro Kitsune, aka Naruto Uzumaki, laughed aloud reading what was written in the file he took from the Hokage's desk. No one knew that this feared assassin was actually the 15 year old, dead last prankster they all loved to call "Demon." Only Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, knew Kuro Kitsune's true identity. While he was on duty as ANBU commander, he kept himself under a henge that altered everything about his appearance. 

His normally short blonde hair turned jet black and framed his face. His enchanting blue eyes became a fearsome blood red. He disguised his voice as well, deepening it with the help of the Kyuubi, Kurama. His entire persona changed the second the mask went on. 

Just who is the real Naruto Uzumaki?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a flashback to explain some of the changes I'll be making to the canon plot of Naruto.

_Demon._

_Monster._

_Evil._

_Freak._

These were the words a shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki heard as he ran through the streets of Konohagakure. Unlike most 12 year olds that day, he was not running to celebrate becoming a Genin. He was running from a viscious mob that wanted to kill him.

You see, he was no ordinary Genin. He was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the 9 tailed fox demon that went on a rampage 12 years ago on October 10th. The day he was born, and the day his chances at at normal life ended. This wasn't the first time the villagers chased him all the way back to his run down apartment, nor would it be the last.

However, this night changed everything for Naruto. This was the night the young ninja lost the last shred of innocence he had.

***Trigger Warning: Implied R*pe/Assault***

Naruto ran as fast and hard as he could, trying to escape the wrath of the mob. He wasn't paying enough attention as he turned down a narrow alley, and suddenly he was trapped.

"Well, well, well it looks like the demon isn't smart enough to get away. Let's have some fun, shall we boys?" A gravelly voice rang out in the night.

"Please, just let me go home. I just wanted some Ramen. I won't hurt anyone, I swear," the blonde pleaded.

"Not so fast demon, you owe us for all the pain you've caused the innocent villagers when you killed their families," the leader of the group growled, sounding more demonic than the Kyuubi himself, "So how will you repay us? Your body, or your life?"

"P-please.... I didn't do anything. I'm just a kid. Please just let me go," Naruto pleaded, not wanting to give them anymore reason to hate him. The men just laughed.

"Answer me demon. Your body? Or your life?" the man demanded, slashing through the blonde's shirt with a kunai. A trail of blood dripped from the wound causing the boy to panic further.

Not waiting for an answer the first man tore off the young boy's pants, while another villager sliced the skin on his face, creating whisker-like marks. They crowded the young shinobi while tears ran down his face, ignoring his desperate pleas for them to leave him alone. They continued their "fun" using him as both a means to release sexual frustration and to let out pent up anger over the Kyuubi attack.

After what seemed like hours, the boy blacked out as a burning pain roared through his abdomen. One of the men had stabbed through the seal, hoping to destroy the Kyuubi within.

***End Trigger Warning***

Naruto woke several hours later, the sun shining harshly in his eyes. He sat up with a wince, trying to move slowly so as not to cause further injury to his battered body.

Suddenly a voice called out to him, but he couldn't tell where it came from.

**HEY, KIT. ARE YOU OKAY?**

"Huh? Who's there? Are you going to hurt me too? It's not like I can run away," Naruto said with a scoff.

**No. Kit, I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I was sealed into you at your birth. I'm talking to you through our mental link. I couldn't before, but the seal was damaged in the attack, allowing me more freedom. WAIT. Why aren't you afraid?**

"Oh. So you're finally going to show yourself. I'm not afraid because I knew you were there, I heard what the villagers said about me. Can we at least be friends since I'm stuck with you?"

**Friends? With me? I... I will heal you as best as I can, but I can't prevent scars and I can't heal your memories.**

"You'll heal me? Thank you.... Ummm.... What's your name? I can't just call you voice," Naruto asked, pausing to wonder if the beast even had a name.

**I am Kurama, and from now on I will help you become strong enough to make even the Kages watch in awe. I will keep you safe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly unedited, so please feel free to point out mistakes/provide constructive criticism. Updates will occur hopefully once a week, but may occasionally be a bit longer.
> 
> I ship a lot of pairings in this fandom, so I'm open to suggestions for MxM (yaoi/shonen-ai) couples you'd want to see.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter. Naruto is now 13 and wants to join ANBU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks to explain things you'll need to know later.

***Time skip: 1 year later***

 

 

Naruto was tired of pretending to be dead last. He knew that it was for his own safety, since the villagers decided he wasn't worth the time after that last, painful attack. He knew that his skill far surpassed Sasuke and Sakura, maybe even Kakashi sensei thanks to Kurama and Jiraiya. Even the 3rd Hokage now knew just how strong he was, after successfully killing Oorochimaru when he attacked during the Chuunin exams 6 months prior. But he wasn't able to take credit for it, as the villagers would suspect it was actually the demon controlling him.

He needed a challenge, something to hone his skills and allow him to protect those he loves. That was why today, he was meeting with Hiruzen to ask to become a member of the ANBU Black Ops.

"Naruto, you're much too young to take the ANBU exam. I know that you're among the strongest Shinobi in the village, but no one else does. I don't want you hurt," the 3rd Hokage sighed.

"Jiji, please. I know I can do it. Pervy Sage and Kurama have been helping me," the blonde pleaded. He did not want to be stuck doing more D-Ranks, or the rare C-Rank. Thanks to the interruption of the Chuunin exams, he was still a damn Genin.

"Fine. You may take the exam. But if you fail, promise me you will drop this idea until you are 18. Rise through the ranks as everyone else does," Hiruzen said reluctantly. He understood his adopted grandson's frustrations, but he valued his safety above all else. The idea of a 13 year old Naruto taking on the most dangerous nin in the world was not an appealing thought.

"THANK YOU JIJI! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted running out of the office before Hiruzen could change his mind. He had to train overtime in order to prepare for the ANBU exam happening that Saturday, so he headed out to "The Forest of Death" to get to business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ANBU exam came and went, and it was so much easier than Naruto ever expected. Thanks to his use of Shadow Clones to train, he was able to defeat the top 5 ANBU members in combat and was welcomed to the organization under the codename Kuro Kitsune, or Black Fox.

He was able to take the test under a Henge, so that no one would know his true identity. Afterall, even some of the ANBU resent him for the Kyuubi attack since they lost their family and friends that night. He doesn't blame them, it's not like they ever took their anger out on him the way the rest of the village seemed to. No, the ANBU members that hate him still upheld their oath to protect the citizens and follow the laws of the village. That was part of why Naruto wanted to join so badly. They were true shinobi, they stuck to their nindo. They were respctful, and in turn the majority of villagers respected them. Naruto could only hope to command such respect from the villagers that hated his very existence. But he was going to prove himself to them if it was the last thing he did, believe it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update, and how short this chapter is. I have a 1.5 year old child though, so writing time is limited. Anyway, I hope to get into the present time starting next chapter and it will definitely be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what pairings you'd want to see and if you'd be interested in more of this story!


End file.
